Illusions
by CheesePlayz
Summary: Two diffrent teens both have accidentaly made their way towards the Young Justice team. See how powers, frendship, adventure and even love gets mixed up in a awsome story. (Slow updates)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Leo and i lived in Gotham and yes i am homeless but then again i have it better than the normal homeless people because i have powers. I could turn invisible. My hair is black and i have brown eyes, i'm short (never got the chance to check how long i am) and i'm 16 years old i think. I don't know if i have parents or siblings i just remember trying to get to a better place than Gotham. I will do anything to survive.

I woke up after another hard night. I check my pockets for cash and find a few dollars. Then I remember i that i was on my way out of the country. I had heard in Gotham that there was a way out in Happy Harbour. So here i was, i had found the guy who could get me out of the country but i didn't have enough money. So now i had to get money and it was probably gonna be as hard as last time.

-FLASHBACK-

I was sneaking around using my invisibility until i found a gang in a abandoned warehouse. I was sneaking around the warehouse because invisible didn't mean i didn't make noise. I was looking for money.

Five minutes later i found the "bad guys" money. It was a glass canister. I was wondering if people would hear when i broke it. But that thought went out the window.

Random gangster: "AAAAAHHH!"

Random gangster 2: "BATMAAAAAA! OUCH!"

So i broke the canister, took the money and started running for the nearest exit while invisible. I saw the a lot of people on the ground. I turned around and saw Batman just in time to see him knock out the last gang member.

I stared at him scared out of my life (still invisible). He looked around if he was searching for something or someone. Than he stared right at me and said.

Batman: show yourself!

I turned out my invisibility and said

Me: umm.. i was just looking around

Batman: Go home kid

Me: yeah…

Me muttering:.. like i have a home to go to..

i than ran away from there as fast as i could.

-FLASHBACK END-

The money had been enough to get to Happy Harbour but nothing else. I had decided to go to the top of the mountain to get a clear view of the city to try and find places with rich places/people to rob.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The name's Charlie and i just became homeless again. I got kicked out of the orphanage just a few minutes ago because "I scared the other kids" with my powers. I have this ability to make a clone of myself that follows my orders but if a living being touches it or something touches it by my surprise than it disappears. I can only make one and there is a few second cooldown on using my ability again. Anyway so i got long dark hair and blue eyes i'm also slightly taller than an "average woman" of my age. My age being about 16 because i was given to my first orphanage when i was about two and a half years old. This was my third time i got kicked out of my orphanage. People at the orphanage used to say i was cool or even cute but when they knew I had powers they pretty much ran away scared.

-FLASHBACK-

I decided to prank Brad because he was being a dick to me. Once he threw my food away and blamed it on me because my clone did it and of course they didn't believe me because i had powers. Everything was blamed on my powers. So here i was about to jump scare him. When he came out of his room. I knew that i wasn't allowed to you my powers but i didn't care.

When he came out of his room I jump scared him from the left.

Brad: "AHHHH!"

Brad: "WHY! Charlie"

He turned around to calm himself only to get jumped on by my clone which disappeared.

Brad: "AHHHHHH!"

Brad: "YOU PRICK!"

Me: "that's what you get you bitch!"

I didn't get to say anything else because i one of the caretakers already noticed what was going on.

-FLASHBACK END-

I guess i did deserve punishment, but getting kicked out? too far. Now that i was free i decided to go to visit Cadmus because i always thought that for some reason was fascinating. I know i should be thinking that the Justice League would be cool to see but i knew the chances to see them are way too low.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charlie POV

When i get to cadmus i see that the building is on fire and i hear people screaming for help so i ignore the firemen and run straight into the building. I see something in the elevator and run straight into it without thinking. I see the thing/monster in the elevator and it presses a button and then kicks me out before i get to do anything and the elevator door closes. But one thing is for sure im not on the same level of the building. I get up and look around to see a giant 26 on the wall next to the elevator. I look around only to see these weird machines. I walk around only to find more machines i get to the end of the hallway when i hear the elevator door open i see three kids in superhero costumes.

Robin costume kid: "Who are you!"

Kid Flash costume kid: "yeah!"

Me: "ummm"

Kid Flash costume kid runs towards me and saves me just before i was going to get crushed by some elephant/gorilla monster thing. Me and the three kids just look at the monsters in confusion as they walk by.

Aqualand costume kid: "nothing odd going down here"

Me: "yeah…"

All of the kids stare at me with questioning looks.

Me: "i just ran in here to save people"

Robin costume kid: "then how did you get here?"

Me: "i ran into the elevator to save the person in the elevator"

Me: "the kid flash wannabe just ran really fast. Are you guys the real deal?"

Kid Flash: "yeah duhh"

Aqualad: "it isn't that obvious Kid Flash"

Robin hacks the closest door. And we see a lot of small creatures inside some blue containers with electricity all over them.

Robin: "okay… i'm officially whelmed"

Kid Flash: "this is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid it generates it's own power with these… things. Must be what their breed for."

Aqualad: "of course even the name is a clue, the Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth to the earth."

Robin: "and this Cadmus creates it's own life too..."

Me: "no shit"

Robin: "...let's find out why"

Robin links his tech gauntlet thing into the computer

Robin: "They call them Genomorphs… Woah! look at the stats on these things, super strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!"

Kid Flash: "Their building an army. But for who?"

Robin: "wait there's something else, Projekt Kr? ahh the file is triple encrypted i can't…"

?: "Don't move!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Charlie POV

Some old tall guy and some of the weird Genomorphs came running at us.

?: "Wait Robin? Kid Flash? Aqualad? and who's that?"

Robin: "at least he got your name right"

Me: "not mine tho?"

Everyone ignored my comment

Robin was still hacking

Aqualad: "wait i know you, you're gaurdian a hero"

Guardian: "i do my best"

Kid Flash: "than what are you doing here?"

Guardian: "I think that's my question boys, I'm chief of security, you are trespassing, but we can call the Justice League and figure this out."

Kid Flash: "You think the league is going to approve you breeding weapons?"

Guardian: "Weapons? what are you? what have i..? ugh? my head?"

Me: "something's not right at all"

Guardian: "Take em down hard! No mercy!"

Robin uses a smoke grenade and the fight begins. Robin is gone but we other three still got to fight. I let my clone out and run for cover as the clone gets attacked. I see that Aqualad and Guardian are fighting while Kid Flash is fighting the Genomorphs so I start running for the elevator i then see robin there hacking. The alarm is going off as well like we needed to fight more guys. I hear Robin and Kid Flash talking but i don't really listen. Than we all run into the elevator and the door closes barely before any Genomorphs get to us. Then i notice something.

Me: "WHY THE FUCK ARE WE GOING DOWN?"

Robin: "because projekt Kr is on sub level 52"

Aqualad: "it's more important to get this civilian to safety"

Robin: "But Proj…"

Kid Flash: "if we would be on our own maybe then, but now that was wrong"

Aqualad: "Perhaps we should contact the league"

Before anybody gets to say anything the doors open and we step up out of the elevator. Everything i mean walls and floors and the roof is made out of this disgusting red goo? or is it meat? i have no idea? we start walking down the hallway until we find a place with a buch of computers and other electrical stuff.

Aqualand: "which way"

Robin: "Yeah, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?"

?: "Hold!"

Me: "the guy in the elevator!"

Suddenly he uses some sort of power to pick up some sort off canisters and then throw them at us. When they hit the wall behind us they explode. Robin throws one of his birdarangs at him but he deflects. Kid Flash drags me buy my hand and we run into one of the other hallways. I hear explosions behind us but i think we got away. Than we step inside some vault looking thing while running for our lives. Aqualad and Robin get the vault door closed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Charlie POV

Robin: "I disabled the door were safe"

Aqualad: "were trapped"

Kid Flash: "uhh guys? you'll wanna see this"

We all go to where Kid Flash is and looks at the pod in front of us and see some guy in it.

Me: "What the hell is that?"

Me: "is that a zombie?"

Kid Flash: "big K little r the atomic symbol for krypton"

Me: "Superman zombie?!"

Kid Flash: "maybe a clone instead"

Aqualad: "Robin hack!"

Robin: "oh right right"

Robin: "weapon designation Superboy a clone force grown for 16 WEEKS?!"

Robin: "from dna acquired from Superman"

Aqualad: "Stolen from Superman"

Kid Flash: "no way the big guy knows about this"

Robin: "Solarsuit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7"

Me: "he doesn't look like his sun burnt tho?"

Kid Flash: "Superman gets his powers of yellow sun radiation"

Me: "ooh"

Aqualad: "what do these creatures do?W

Aqualad point's at some tiny Genomorphs next to the clone's head.

Robin: "Genomorph gnomes telepathic force feeding him education"

Kid Flash: "and we can guess what else"

Me: "SuperNaziZombie?"

Aqualad: "no"

Kid Flash: "they are making a slave out of… well Superman's son?"

Aqualad: "now we contact the league"

Me: "NOW? I THOUGHT YOU DID IT HOURS AGO!"

Robin: "could you please be more quiet"

Robin: "no signal"

Kid Flash: "were in too deep literally"

Me: "no shit"

Everyone else: "Shut up!"

Kid Flash: "this is wrong"

Robin: "we can't leave him like this"

Aqualad: "Set him free do it"

Me: "really?"

Robin hacks the pod and opens it. Then the clone suddenly opens his eyes and he starts attacking Aqualad. Kid Flash and Robin try to stop him but he just throws Kid Flash away. Robin then uses some smoke bomb or something and Superboy gets stunned long enough for Aqualad to kick him towards me. I didn't have enough time to react when he stood up and punched me straight in the face. Everything went black.

I woke up in a test tube being zapped by some sort of electricity while something else was going into my body. The machine was also probably doing something else but I don't really know because I couldn't really think. I woke up when the test tube broke and I got freed by…. Superboy?!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Charlie POV

I'm getting carried by Superboy and he's running from Genomorphs so i guess he's on our side now? I hear a guy screaming orders and Genomorphs behind us. Then i hear explosions. To be honest i'm really fucking scared.

Aqualad: "Were still 42 levels below ground, but if we can make the elevator…"

Superboy gets me off his back and i see that we're surrounded by Genomorphs. Everyone except Superboy run to the side. I look back and see Superboy wrecking the Genomorphs.

Aqualad: "our goal is to escape not bury ourselves here!"

Superboy: "you wanna escape?!"

Superboy then throw a Genomorph to block the way. Than we all step into the elevator shaft. Robin takes hold of me and we grappling hook up. We see Superboy jump with Aqualad only not to fly. Robin throws a birdarang and Aqualad saves them both.

Superboy: "Superman can fly, why can't I fly?"

Kid Flash: "Don't know, but you can still leap tall buildings in a single bound, still cool!"

Me: "True"

Superboy to Aqualad: "thank you"

Robin: "Guys! This floor has to be our exit!"

I get pushed out of the elevator shaft. Before i get to think were already running from Genomorphs again…

Superboy: "turn left!"

Me: "why?!"

Superboy: "turn left!"

We run to the left

Superboy: "right!"

We run into a dead end

Me & Kid Flash: "Good job! a dead end!"

Me and Kid Flash stare at each other but then smile.

Robin: "This is perfect!"

We get into the went when i remember that i'm wearing a skirt and Kid Flash is behind me.

Me: "you really wanted to be behind me because i was wearing a skirt?"

Kid Flash: "maybe…"

Me: "ughh! i'm gonna kill you after this!"

Robin: "Kid Flash stop flirting and by the way i hacked the motion sensors"

Kid Flash: "I wasn't flirting!"

Me: "no you were being a pervert!"

Aqualad: "would you two keep quiet we're trying to be sneaky"

Me: "fine"

Kid Flash: "ok.."

We (finally) get out of the vent.

Robin: "there's plenty of us between us and them!"

Kid Flash: "and i finally have room to move!"

We start running up the stairs. After what feels like an eternity of stairs we finally reach sub level 1 and we run into the hallway, but our gets exit blocked.

Aqualad: "were cut out of the street!"

Me: "no shit"

Everyone else: "Shut up!"

Superboy and Aqualad try to get the door open while Robin hacks. Some Genomorphs are coming from behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Charlie POV

Robin: "I can't hack fast enough!"

Robin: "this way!"

Robin kicks the door open and we run inside only to get surrounded. Were still for a moment until everything goes black. I wake up only to find out that the Genomorphs are good? I have no idea what is going on first Superboy now these Genomorphs?

Aqualad: "Guardian?"

Guardian: "Go! I'll deal with desmond"

?: "I think not!"

A few Genomorphs go to the side as a scientist looking guy comes out. He is probably Desmond. And he's holding some sort of blue liquid in his hands.

Desmond: "Project Blockbuster will give me power to restore order in Cadmus!"

Then he drinks the liquid?! WTF?! is going on! and now he's turning into a monster of course… makes sense

Desmond the monster: "RaawarRRRR!"

Guardian attacks Desmond but Desmond knocks him out with one punch! Superboy attacks Desmond but Desmond throws himself at Superboy and they go through the ceiling.

Robin: "okay that's one way to bust through the ceiling"

Kid Flash: "Think labcoat planned that?"

Aqualad: "i'm sure he's not planning anything anymore"

Me: "sure feels like he did"

We help each other up the hole in the ceiling. Superboy then get's thrown at us but i doge. I use my clone and I attack Desmond he gets distracted by my clone and destroys it but i get a punch on him… but nothing happens… I then run for my life but i get hit by Desmond and I fly straight into the wall. I try to get conscious but i'm struggling to wake up fully. The world is spinning but suddenly stops. When i look around i see two clones… Wait TWO CLONES! I guess my powers are getting stronger… Anyway i see that the boys are trying to get Desmond to the white "X" on the middle of the room. I send my both clones to the "X".

Clones: "you can't touch me!"

Desmond the monster: "Rawrrrr!"

Desmond jumps onto my clones and they disappear, leaving a shocked Desmond at the middle. Suddenly the pillars holding the building up explode and Desmond gets covered by rubble.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Robin POV

We all (the weird girl included) got saved by Superboy when he lifted the rubble above us. Now finally i had time to think about the girl instead of running from my life. Who was she? Good or bad? Why did she try to save the guy in the elevator? Is she lying? What about the clones? Why was she so cute? Ok ignore that last one. Even though she pretty much just ran for her life the whole time she did it with style. It was obvious she was scared now and then but she still was totally calm.

Aqualad: "we did it"

Me: "was there ever any doubt"

? Girl: "Yes there was!"

I ignore the last comment and high five Wally (Kid Flash) only to have more pain in the body. I get up and see Superboy staring at the unconscious Desmond.

Wally: "look! the moon!"

We see Superman flying out of the sky at us.

Wally: "and Superman, do we keep our promises or what?"

? Girl: "i never thought i'd see him… or any other of the Justice League"

We could see all the members of the Justice League coming towards us and i was mentally preparing myself for Batman to say how wrong we did every thing. Why do they have to land so slowly? Is it also going to take a year for them to talk? Superboy walks towards Superman. He then shows him the symbol on his chest.

Batman: "is that what i think it is?"

Wally runs next to Superboy and says

Wally: "he doesn't like being called an 'it'"

Superboy: "I'm Superman's clone!"

Everyone of the the Justice League looks at each other

Batman: "Start talking"

After what feels like an eternity of talking we are finally done explaining.

Us teens are waiting on something to happen, Superman walks towards Superboy.

Superboy: we'll figure something out.. I mean the League will.. for now.. I better make sure that blockbuster creature away

Batman, Flash and Aquaman come to talk to us.

Batman: "Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels.. but let's make one thing clear…"

Flash: "... you should of called… "

Batman: 'and results aside were not happy, you hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives, you will not be doing this again"

Aqualad: "i am sorry but we will'

Aquaman: "Aqualad stand down"

Aqualad: "apologies my king but no… we did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

Flash: "if this is about your treatment at the hall the three of you"

Wally: "The five of us"

? girl: "me to?"

Robin: "yes"

Wally: "it hasn't anything to do with our treatment"

Robin: "Batman were ready to do what you teach us or why teach us at all?"

Superboy: "why let them tell us what to do! It's simple get onboard or get out of the way!"

? girl: "probably not the best time to tell you that this is a clone me talking"

The girl touches Aqualad and disappears into thin air. A few seconds later the same girl comes running to us.

? girl: "sorry!"

Wally: "why did you clone yourself"

? girl: "I was scared ok it's the hole fucking League!"


End file.
